Harry Potter and the World Series
by Sparklies5
Summary: Ok I know this story is alittle after the fact, but r/r anywayz....pleaze????


Disclaimer:Harry,Ron,Hermione, etc belong to the supreme author of the universe,JK Rowling.The Yankees and the Mets belong to themselves.all those yankees and mets songs belong to the people who sing them.i belong to myself, and so does coolerz,wowerz,and all erz words!!!Stellar belongs to my friend and Xenon girl of the 21st century on da Disney Channel  
  
AN:This is my 2nd fanfic, and I don't know if its all that funny.you tell me by reviewing ok??please don't be offended if you are a mets fan.Hey if you really want to you can switch the stufff around in your head so Dumbledore's a Mets fan and Voldemort's a Yankees fan.This stroy is kinda late but I jsut got the idea the night of the last game   
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the World Series (plus some blow up dolls)  
By Sparklies5  
  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were really, really bored.Bored is an understatement.There was absolutely positively nothing to do.Not even homework. Dumbledore had declared this week a holiday.Now why in the world would he make this ordinary week in October a holiday?Because it's the World Series you stupid!!!And who wouldn't want to watch the World Series???I mean it's the first Subway Series in 44 years why wouldn't you watch it??  
  
Well, I guess that is a question to ask Harry, Ron, Hermione, and almost all the rest of the Gryffindors except Colin and Dennis Creevey ,who are big baseball fans.The rest either hadn't heard of baseball, or didn't really care either way cause the World Series is in America and who really cares about them?  
  
Me:Excuseeeeeee me????  
Narrator:Aww man you just gave it away!  
Me:I gav e what away???  
Narrator:That there's a narrator  
Me:Duhhhhhh SOMEONE has to be speaking  
Narrator:but people aren't supposed to know who I am!!My identity has been ruined!now the whole world knows I'm Eccentric Oocs.  
Me:Well now they do Eccentric Oocs  
Eccentric OOcs:Shhhhhh don't tell them!!  
Me:ummm ok then just get on with the story will you  
Eccentric OOcs:Well ok...jjust as long as you don't tell anyone....cuz I am a fugitive on the loose!!!I escaped my mental facility and now they're after me!!!I don't want the people who are after me to know my secret hideaway in this computer and my secret occpation as a narrator.Don't tell them okkk?????  
Me:I won't if you get on with the story already and stay away from me  
Eccentric Oocs:OK fine here I go  
  
Ok so it seems great-holiday without any work or any classes.But after a while, chess, and exploding snap get kinda boring, so you need something to do DESPERATELY,before you die of Wizard's Tediousityio-which is basically dying of boredom.A wizard's brain can't take too much of not doing anything it will starve!!!!!!!!!!!arrggggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!  
Harry:I'm-going-to-faint  
Ron:Need-something-to-do  
Hermione:i've-got -an-idea  
Ron:Hurry-up-and-tell-us-so -we-can-stop-talking-with-lines  
Hermione:ok-lets-go-watch-the-world-series  
*Ron and Harry turn to Hermione in shock*  
Ron and Harry:why would we do that?  
Hermione:I dunno there's nothing else to do  
  
They all agree on that and start towards Dumbledore's office where there si a big sign declaring that the password is Mets Are Evil Toads.  
  
Harry:what are mets?  
Ron:are they really toads?  
Hermione:*exasperatedly*will u people ever read Hogwarts a History??  
Ron and Harry:No  
Hermione:welll anybody who's actually taken the time to read it *glares at her friends* all know that ever since Dumbledore came to this school he vowed that if there ever was a Subway series-  
Ron:By the way-what is that?  
Hermione:its a baseball game that determines da best team.and a subway series is theses two teams from new york the yankees and the mets  
  
Right then Hermione coughed, and it sounded suspiciously like *Mets stink*  
  
Ron:OOOOHHHH  
Hermione:anyway,he vowed if there was ever a SubwaySeries-  
Harry:who?Ron?  
Hermione*sighs*:no you prat Dumbledore  
Harry:OOOOHHHH  
Hermione:ANYWAY DUMBLEDORE vowed that if there ever was a World Serieshe would give the students a holiday and give all his time to supporting the yankees.  
Ron and Harry:OOOOHHHH  
Hermione:finally got through that....  
  
So they say the password and walk up the stairs into Dumbledore's office  
  
Harry,Ron and Hermione:What the @#$%!!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore's office had been...errrr.....renovated.There was a Yankees Mural on the wall that somebody with no artistic talent had painted.It was a bunch of stick figures with yankees hats on that said Yankees Rule!You-know-what-team Sucks!!  
  
Hermione:Ooohhh Dumbledore said a bad word  
Ron:WE did too  
Hermione:ya but Dumbledore should be setting an example for us   
Ron:true  
  
Now can I finish describing the room???Anyway, it had posters of Yankees stadium, t-shirts, and baseball hats all on the wall.And in the center was...  
  
Herminoe,Ron and Harry:AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH  
  
Dumbledore stood there grinning madly.He had dyed his beard with the yankees insignia and was wearing jeans and a yankees t-shirt,and his face had on it YANKEES R DA BOMB painted on it. He smiled insanely   
  
Dumbledore:Don'tcha like my preeeeettyyy murrralll  
Harry:its ahhhh beautiful  
Dumbledore:And isn't Fawkes soooo cooooolllllleeeeeeeerrrrrrrzz?  
Me:hey-thats my word-omgosh!  
  
Fawkes was struggling in another Yankees t-shirt that Dumbledore had forced on him, that was twenty sizes too small  
  
Dumbledore:that shirt shrunk in the wash.but I couldn't let Fawkes go without any thing to show how muc he supports the yankees.  
Me:People???Have you obsessed fanatics forgotten what time it is  
Hermione:OMGosh!Its time for the yankees to beat those mets again and win the world series cause mets suck!  
Dumbledore:AGGGGGGHHHH!!  
Harry:What?  
Dumbledore:You said the dreaded wordd!!your supposed to say You-know-what team!!!!AGGGGGGHHHHH  
Hermione:Oh um sorry professor  
Dumbledore:call me yanksrock12453,thats the name i use to go into met fan chats and curse them off.now,where is my telly....  
  
Voldemort suddenly appears  
  
Voldemort:Muahahahahahahahahahaaaa  
Hermione,Ron and Harry:AHHHH its YOU_KNOW WHO!!!!  
Voldemort*confused*:thats not my name  
Harry:we know  
Voldemort:Then why'dja call me-oh never mind, down to business.Dumbledore I stole your TV set!MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
Dumbledore *moaning*:but why?????at this crucial time, when the last game is about to come on...  
Voldemort:NOOOOO!!!Its not the last game yet Dumbledore,cause the Mets are gonna win!!!!!  
Harry,Ron,Hermione, and Dumbledore:NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!YOU SAID THE EVIL WORD!!!!!!  
Voldemort*confused again*:What evil word?  
Harry:You hafta say you-know what team!!!!  
Voldemort:But thats not the name of the team!!!!!Its-  
Harry,Ron,Hermione, and Dumbledore:DON'T SAY IT!!!  
Voldemort*sulkily*:fine then you meanies.I took your tv cuz the M *everyone glares*-I mean you-know-what-team is gonna win!!!!The Yankeees are loooooooosssssssseeeeeeeeeeerrrrrssssss  
Dumbledore:ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Dumbledore attacks Voldemort by hitting him over the head with a baseball bat  
  
Dumbledore:DONT-YOU-DARE-INSULT-THE-COOLERZEST-TEAM-ON-EARTH  
Me:You used my word again!I'm gonna hafta start charging a fine......  
Voldmeort:OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW STOP IT  
Dumbldore:Say uncle!!!!  
Voldemort:But I don't have an uncle  
  
Dumbledore hits him over the head with the bat  
  
Voldemort:UNCLE!!!!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore stops   
  
Dumbledore:But i thought you said you didn;t have an uncle  
Hermione:What did you do with the television????  
Voldemort:I hid it under the desk and I'm not telling you where it is until you say the M-word team rules!!!  
  
Harry goes under the desk and retrieves the TV  
  
Voldemort*sulky again*:How did you know it was theeeeeerrrrrrreeee?????  
Harry:you told us  
Voldemort:Oh yeahh  
Dumbledore:My precious TV!  
Hermione;turn it on!!!!!!!!!Turn it on  
  
Ron turns it on and finds there is a commercial on  
  
Ron:drat!  
Harry:Commerciiiallllls!!!  
Dumbledore and Hermione:GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Voldemort:Heyyyy lets play a gammmmeeee!!!  
Ron:What game??  
Voldemort:Yankees against Mets!!!  
Ron:But then a you would only have one person on your side!!!!!!  
Hermione;shhhhhhhhh don't tell him that!we wanna win!!!  
Voldemort:Good point,  
  
Cho Chang and Ginny suddenly appear  
  
Cho Chang:METSSSSSSS ROCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
Harry:NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!MY TRUE LOVE LOVES THE METS!!!!!!THIS CAN:T BE HAPPENING  
Cho Chang:AGHHHHHHHH!WHO COULD WANT THE YANKEES TO WIN????????  
Dumbledore,Harry,Ron,Hermione:Us  
Cho Chang:oh.how evil  
Ron:Ginny,who do you like??  
Ginny*modestly*:actually,I'm quite partial to the mets  
Ron:NOOOOOOOOO!!!!Even my own sister turns against me!!!  
Ginny:GAAAAAAAAA!!!!Even my own brother betrays me!!!  
  
Ron and Ginny start hitting each other over the head with blow up dolls of Knoblaugh and Piazza  
  
Harry*transfixed*:WOWERZ!!!  
Me:thats my word too!!!2 sickles.I own that syllable,erz!!I must be a genius if so many people love my words!!!People will be lining up for autographs!Meet the amazing creator of ERZ!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Harry*continues on as if the person called me never interupted him*:COOLERZ!!!!Where did you get those stellar blow up dolls!!!!!  
Me:Thats my friends word!!!!  
Harry:Nooooooooo it belong to da Disney Channel  
Me:I never knew you watched it  
Harry*blushing*:Sometimes I do  
Me:How cooolerz  
Voldemort:What about my gammmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Cho Chang:What game?  
Voldemort:A Mets against Yankees gameeee  
Hermione:Lets have a singing contesssssssttttt  
Ron:yeaaaaaaa yous gotta sing mets or yankees songsssssss  
  
Everybody starts to sing  
  
Voldemort:who lets the mets out?????hoot hooot hoot hoot hooot  
Dumbledore:YANNNKKKKKEEEEEEESSSSS how ya doin; how how ya doin'  
Cho Chang:lets go mets!!!!its now or neverrrrrrrr  
Hermione:A little bit of Jeter, he's got speed *sighs* he's so hoooooottt  
Ginny:gaaaaaaaaaaa no he's nootttttttttttttt  
Hermione:yessssssss he issssssssss  
  
Hermione and Ginny start hitting eachother with blow up dolls,cept Hermione's got Jeter instead of Knoblaugh while the singing goes on  
  
Harry:i'll take da bleacher creatures any day,how you doin........  
Cho Chang:when we beat the yanks we'll be the besttttttttttt  
Harry:NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Cho:YYYYYYYYYESSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Magically more blow up dolls appear and Cho and Harry start hitting each other.  
  
Ron:Yankeesss Mambooooo  
Fawkes:who let da mets outtttt.................  
Ron:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!YOU CAN SING!!!!!!AND YOU'RE A METS FAN!!!!!!!EVIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL BIIRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDD  
  
There are no more blow up dolls, so they decide to just sit and watch everyone fight  
  
Dumbledore:Dere's only one yankeess song and its dis...YANKEES.....  
Voldemort:Cuz we ain't gonna live foreverrrr  
Me:Peoples the game's back on...  
Everyone:OOOOOOHHHHHHHH   
  
Everybody sits down and watch until the next commercial break where they start to calmly discuss the game  
  
Dumbledore:YYYYAAAA!!!YANKEES ARE WINNING!!!!!!!!!!!  
Voldemort*muttering*:Damn Yankees  
Dumbledore:What did you say?????  
  
Voldemort and Dumbledore get into a huge fight with all the blow-up dolls  
  
Ginny:Hey, you were right Hermione,Jeter is kinda cute  
Hermione:Toldja so  
Ginny:And the Yankees are better.I mean,they're winning!  
Cho Chang:TRAITOR!!!!I'M GONNA KICK YOUR —  
  
Cho Chang and Ginny steal the blow up dolls from Voldemort and Dumbledore and start fighting  
  
Dumbledore:The Mets are really bad  
Pathetic and sad  
The Yankees are the best  
Better than the rest  
Voldemort:that rhyme is familiar.....are you...you couldn't be.....yanksrock12453?  
Dumbledore:Actually, I am.And who are you?  
Voldemort:I am YankeesSuckMetsRule13  
Me:wowerz thats a long screen name-how did it fit???  
Dumbledore*gasps*:My archnemesis!!  
Voldemort*gasps too*:My enemy!!  
Dumbledore:You're-you're the one who made up that awful song!!I shudder at the thought of it...  
Voldemort*singing offkey*:It would be a mortal sin  
If the Yanks were to win  
It would be a miracle  
It would be so terrible  
If the Yanks were to win  
Dumbledore:AHHHHHH!Don't sing that song!!!!  
Harry,Hermione,Ginny,Cho Chang,Ron,Me,Eccentric OOcs the narrator, and Fawkes:Don't sing at all!!  
Me:Look!!!The game's back on!!!  
  
Everbody sits in the silence to the end (there were no more commercial breaks, thank goodness).  
  
Announcer:And the Yankees win, 4-2!!!  
Harry,Hermione,Ron,Dumbledore,Me, and now Ginny:YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Voldemort,Cho Chang,and now Fawkes:NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Harry,Hermione,Ron,Dumbledore,Me, and Ginny:HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA TOLDJA THEY WERE BETTER!!!!!!!  
Voldemort,Cho Chang,and Fawkes:YOU'RE EVIL!!!!!!THEY ARE NOT BETTERRRRR!!!!METTTTTTS RULLLLLLLLLLEEEEEE FOREVERRRRRR  
Harry:But this year the Yanks are the best,so there *sticks out tongue*  
  
Cho Chang leaves, crying about how that game was totally not fair and that the Mets were da best  
  
Voldemort:Its a miracle!!!!!Mets lost!!!!!!  
Dumbledore:Nooo it's a miracle I haven't killed you yet  
  
Voldemorts disapparates pouting.  
  
Dumbledore:Ok everyone,lets sing!  
  
And everybody but Fawkes,Cho, and Voldemort live happily ever after while singing the "Yankees-how ya doin" song".  
  
The End  
  
Now review please :)  
  
  



End file.
